Home Again
by g3m1n1
Summary: Songfic. What happens to Kaldur's mind after "Before the Dawn?" Song is by New Edition.


A/N: Ah, iTunes, what would we do without you? I'm pretty sure mindscapes don't work like this in Young Justice. But I don't care. VIVA ARTISTIC LICENSE! Anyway, this is my take on what happens to Kaldur during and after "Before the Dawn," at least before canon comes along and officially makes this AU.

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing.

**Home Again Chapter 1:Accidental Negligence**

Timeframe: "Before the Dawn", inside Kaldur's mind.

*o*O*O*o*

_I 've been away for much too long_

_I hope you still feel I belong_

_I didn't mean to cause you pain_

_Nothing to lose, so much to gain_

_So can you stand the rain?_

*o*O*O*o*

Kaldur'ahm watches as the waters of his mind's Ocean swirl and crash further out of his control. He supposes he deserves it. After all, if he'd been more vigilant, he wouldn't have to fight M'gann.

It all seemed so simple when he found out who his father was. Horrifying and infuriating but simple. Black Manta, criminal, murderer, enemy to all of Atlantis, was his father. Black Manta who was also poised to join the Light, which had created, used and tossed aside two of his best friends.

Black Manta who was responsible for Tula's sacrifice.

There had been a plan. A plan that funnily enough Sportsmaster tried employ on Artemis. He would simply "betray" both the Team and his King to instead work for and then gather info about his father. The fact that his King _did _hide his true parentage and the Team _did_ technically send Tula to her death was simply the crest of the wave.

To succeed, a good lie needs a glimpse of the truth, no matter how small it really is.

M'gann increases her pull as more waters slide out of his hands and flow past his knees. (_Batman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Malcolm...)_

Unfortunately, for this plan to come to fruition, Nightwing, Artemis and Wally must dirty their hands as well. He'll have to thank Wally for his acting advice ('_Remember to breathe, man, don't hesitate. When in doubt, keep it short,'_ he said)when he gets a chance. _If he gets a chance to,_ as he utterly fails to shape a wave as it drains around his feet_. (Robin, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Bumblebee...)_

Though he is loath to think of it, he is glad that it was Artemis that he "killed." She provides perspective from her own experiences. Kaldur'ahm needed fresh eyes to look to at what he was to accomplish not to mention her Shadows training will help divert attention from any appearance of lack of "conviction" on his part. If all else fails, Artemis is smart enough and strong enough to stop him should he fall into the deep end.

He tries to regain control of a wave swirling past _(Rocket...)_, clenching his fist. It accomplishes nothing.

And Nightwing... no matter whether Kaldur'ahm and Artemis succeed or fail, at the end of it all, it falls on Nightwing's shoulders. Nightwing who was trained by Batman. Nightwing who, however young he actually is, should have known better. Nightwing who supported his idiotic decision and helped him hatch out a plan. Nightwing who decided to place his trust in his friend and his abilities.

He's brought out of his musings when he notices the ground of his Mind is now completely dry. _(Zatanna, Artemis, Miss Martian,La'Gaan...) _Confused, he grabs the sand to test how arid it is, watching as it slides through his fingers.

His eyes turn away and up from the sand and _widen_ at the wave growing in front of him. _ (Superboy, Kid Flash, Nightwing, Roy...) _He has absolutely no idea how to stop it or even if he _can_ stop it.

And then time slows to a _crawl... (Garth, Tula, Calvin, Mother, My Queen, My King, Tula, Batman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Malcolm, Robin, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, La'GaanRocketZatannaArtemisMiss MartianSuperboyKid FlashNightwingRoyTulaGarthCa lvinMotherTulaMyQueenMyKingT ulaTU-_

The wave crashes, ceasing all coherent thought as it slams into Kaldur'ahm before evaporating into the parched sands left behind.

As he collapses into the sands' dry embrace, he fails to notice M'gann's look of horror. Just as well. He doesn't need to feel _worse._


End file.
